


a star by any other name

by robotjellyfish



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Star Gazing, shance, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 12:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17787140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotjellyfish/pseuds/robotjellyfish
Summary: Shiro and Lance spend their first Valentine's day together stargazing.- written for the Shance Cafe/Shance Support Squad Valentines exchange





	a star by any other name

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's day Katie! I am your secret shance-entine <3 I hope you enjoy this fic as much as I enjoyed writing this sappy, fluffy moment between our fav dorks.

A crisp February evening may not have been the ideal time for a starlit picnic, but for them, there was no wrong time for stargazing, and with the warmth of their love surrounding them no chill could touch them. The heavy winter coats, and Shiro's arms wrapped around Lance's waist, his chest pressed against his back, also helped to keep out the cold.  
  
Lance let out a slow, content sight sinking into his boyfriend's embrace. Head tilted back, pillowed against Shiro's strong, broad shoulder he gazed up at the sea of stars shimmering above them. The sky was crystal clear. Without a single cloud to divide the earth and sky the two blended seamlessly in the dark, becoming one.  
  
Almost like them, two contrasting pieces that against all odd fitted perfectly and complimented each other. A lopsided smile fell unconsciously to Lance's lips at the thought.  
  
“What are you thinking about?” Shiro asked with a little chuckle, giving Lance a squeeze as if reading his mind.  
  
“Nothing,” Lance mumbled in reply, suddenly bashful, his heart doing a dizzying somersault at the heat of Shiro's breath against his ear.  
  
“Hmm.” Shiro didn't sound entirely convinced, but he didn't push the matter. He shuffled behind Lance, shifting his position in a clear indication that he was about to stand up, disturbing their comfortable lounging on the picnic blanket.  
  
“No, don't get up,” Lance whined making himself heavier in Shiro's arms.  
  
“Come on. I want to show you something.” And Shiro lifted him as if he weighed nothing, bringing them both to their feet in one smooth movement. Lance grumbled, but he stood, his hand finding Shiro's as they tip-toed over the remains of their romantic dinner and towards the telescope Shiro had set up on the grass just a couple of feet away.  
  
Shiro gazed into the eyepiece for a moment, checking that the stars hadn't moved out of alignment, that the one star he was looking for was exactly where it should be. Perfect. He took a deep breath, hesitating. His palm was hot, sweaty. Surely Lance had noticed.  
  
Was this too much? Maybe it was too much. It wasn't too late, and he could always wait-  
  
“Shiro?”  
  
Lance's voice grounded him, and Shiro squeezed his hand, taking courage from the other boy's touch. “All set,” he said in a rush, and before Lance could ask any more question, he drew him towards him, guiding him into the spot he'd just vacated so he could look through the telescope.  
  
Shiro's hands dropped to his hips as Lance stooped to look through the eyepiece, and he smiled at the weight of them there, warm and comforting, distracting him for a moment from the sight before him.  
  
But Shiro wanted to show him something, so he had to pay attention. A small section of sky laid out before him, the stars brighter and closer. Only a few months ago Lance wouldn't have understood what he was looking it, and wouldn't have known the twinkling light of a star from the bright light of a planet. But ever since he'd started dating Shiro, he'd learned so much, and fallen in love with the stars almost as deeply as he'd fallen for the man who dreamed of travelling among them.  
  
Now he knew what he was looking at, and he recognised the five familiar stars that made up one of his favourite constellations, Delphinus. After they got together and knowing that Lance liked the ocean Shiro had wasted no time in showing him all the water-based constellations, pointing each one out with such enthusiasm that Lance couldn't help but be swept away.  
  
His heart felt light, touched at the gesture. He'd seen the constellation plenty of time now, but he still loved seeing it. They'd had their first kiss beneath it, right after Shiro had finished telling him the mythology surrounding it.  
  
It was more than his favourite constellation. It was special. Lance scanned the line of the stars, connecting them in the familiar shape before his gaze wandered off, landing on a particular spot and he had to bite back a laugh at the coincidence. Well, at least he didn't have to worry about adjusting the view.  
  
Behind him Shiro shifted, agitated. His fingers twitched against Lance's hips, and several times he sucked in a breath, uttering a small sound only to change his mind and clamp his mouth shut again before he finally found the words he wanted to say. “Do you see that star just above gamma?”  
  
The dolphin's nose. “Yup,” Lance said smugly, proud to prove that he remembered what Shiro had taught him.  
  
“Well that star doesn't have a name, or well, it didn't, but it does now.” Shiro stumbled over his words, his grip on Lance's hips tightening, his voice holding a slight tremor. He took in a breath to steady himself and then loosened his grip slightly, so it wasn't quite so bruising. “Its name is Lance.”  
  
Lance whipped away from the telescope and spun around so fast he almost smacked Shiro across the face with his flailing arms. They stumbled, nearly tripping over each other before Shiro caught them, steadying them. His arms anchored around Lance's waist, and Lance's arms landed safely around his neck without striking him.  
  
“You named a star after me?” Lance gasped, blue eyes wide and bright and so close Shiro felt like he was falling.  
  
“Uh...yes.” Shiro blinked, he hadn't expected Lance to catch on so quickly, especially considering the way he'd just blurted it out without a real explanation.  
  
“I don't believe it.” Lance threw back his head and laughed, and Shiro wasn't sure if that was a good reaction, but at least Lance sounded happy, so that was ok.  
  
Without another word Lance turned out of his grip and moved back to the telescope gazing through it again, admiring his star and the one next to it for a moment. He muttered something to himself to himself that Shiro didn't quite catch, and chuckled before he reached blindly behind him, his hand seeking Shiro's. “They're really right next to each other. Come on. I have to show you something.”  
  
They switched places, and Lance pressed up against Shiro side as he gazed through the telescope.  
  
“So you know where Lance is, obviously,” Lance chuckled, voice light and giddy. Happy. So he did like the star. Shiro smiled to himself.  
  
“Well, you see that star to the left of it? It didn't have a name either, until today.” Shiro stared at the two stars, shining brightly next to each other above the dolphin's nose and he held his breath. He could guess where Lance was going with this, but it was impossible…  
  
“That star is named Takashi,” Lance said softly, reverently as if whispering a precious secret. It was the first time Lance had spoken his first name. It made Shiro's throat tighten, and for a moment he forgot how to breathe.  
  
He stood up, turning to Lance who was looking down at his feet, scuffing his toes into the dirt.  
  
“Can you tell me the name of that star again, please.”  
  
Lance froze. Slowly he lifted his head, lower lip held between his teeth. For a moment he looked unsure, but the moment he saw Shiro smile, he relaxed. “Takashi.”  
  
Suddenly Shiro's arms were around him, pulling him close, and his lips pressed against his, searing and demanding. The kiss muffled Lance's exclamation of surprises, and a moment later he melted into it, lips responding with equal hunger.  
  
“So I guess it's ok that I call you Takashi from now on?” He laughed against Shiro's swollen lips after they drew apart.  
  
“More than ok,” Shiro gasped before pulling him in for another kiss, because hearing Lance say his name had that effect on him, apparently.  
  
The kiss soon dissolved into laughter, both overjoyed with their gifts and unable to believe they'd bought starts right next to each other.  
  
“Happy Valentine's day. Now I'll always be with you, no matter where you go.” Lance hummed as they swayed gently now.  
  
“And I'll always be with you,” Shiro promised, bowing his head, his forehead resting against Lance's, the tips of their noses just touching. “Happy Valentine's day.”  
  
“I love you.” They both said at the same time, and they paused for a moment before dissolving into another fit of giggles.  
  
Space stretched out above them, limitless and filled with infinite possibilities, just like their future together. And those two stars would be beside each other, just as they intended to be at each other's sides, for lightyears to come.  
  
  



End file.
